As Darkness Falls Remake
by Twilight- The Moon Spirit
Summary: Many kids dream of adventure and Felix is no different. Felix's dream was always to be like his role model, a man everyone respected because of his kindness. However Felix will soon learn that life isn't just about your dreams and what you want.


Okay this is the rewritten version of my first story "As Darkness Falls". When I first started the story I was new to FanFiction and I really didn't have my own typing style. The story didn't have much of an apparent plot and I was trying too hard to make it funny. Basically now that I look back on it, it sucks. However I'm a much better writer (typer?) now and I'm going to retry this story and make it better. For those that want to compare it to the original, I still have it on my account page.

I also want to give thanks to the people who made me a better typer with seven people in particular that helped me out a lot. The first one I want to thank would be Pendar who corrected me on the mistakes that I did when I first started typing and was the one who inspired me to get better. One of his stories also was the inspiration for the original "As Darkness Falls".

Next would be Crucix who not only gave me a different view on how to look at pokémon but also allowed me to borrow some of his ideas from his story, "Regret". Without finding his story I would have never gotten better at writing.

Afroshock's "Pokémon Zero" and The Hollow Man's "Angel in the Machine" also taught me a lot and helped me develop my own style.

Finally my three friends in typing Johan07, ComingDarkness, and Magnus all helped me by cheering me on and giving me ideas and I would have quit FanFiction without them. Now that I've gotten all the thanks and credits out the way there is one more thing I must do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. One day I wish to become a great enough game designer that I can get permission to work on a pokémon game though.

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

I always heard tales that the day you obtained your first pokémon was the best day of your life and I really believed that which is why it was just that much more depressing when the professor in front of me said they had no pokémon available for beginning trainers.

"Come again in about a week and we will have a pokémon for you." The professor said. My mom had to walk me out of the place as I stood there in what could be depression. I had my dreams and goals all set out and everything. I would obtain my starter pokémon from Professor Elm and I would go and catch a pikachu. I was going to be like the legendary trainer Ash Ketchum and conquer every league. I was going to be the very best! Instead here I was being driven home. I looked out the window and I could feel anger rising up in me.

It was another beautiful autumn day in New Bark Town. The wind was blowing softly and leaves swirled across the ground. It would have been the perfect day for me to begin my journey as a trainer. Instead here I was passing kids in a car while kids ran around with their own pokémon. I silently laughed at myself at the thought of a sixteen year old about to cry because things didn't go his way but even then it was a hollow laugh. It was the kind of empty noise you made when you were trying to blow something off as small and insignificant even though you knew good and well that it meant a lot to you.

"Don't worry we'll work something out." My mom said though I paid little attention to what she said and continued to sulk. She let out a sigh at my reaction and left me be. "What am I going to do with you?" she said quietly as she drove us the rest of the way home.

xXx

I hummed to myself quietly as the food in the oven was cooking. After we arrived home Felix just went to his room and closed the door without another word. I could understand the pain he went through though. Just a month earlier his best friend obtained the pokémon of his dreams and yet here he was stuck at home on his birthday. I was hoping vainly that the lasagna cooking in the oven and the cheesecake in the fridge would cheer him up but that wasn't likely. It didn't help that his only real friend was said child with a pokémon.

"Life really doesn't like you, does it kiddo?" I said to myself as I cut on the television more out of habit than any real desire to watch something.

"Purr!" I heard a small voice shout out to me and I gave a small smile to the pokémon at my feet. The pokémon had purple fur accented with cream and the most adorable green eyes I've ever seen even if I was used to seeing them. I picked up the purrloin and rocked her in my arms while I continued to hum.

"What are we going to do with Felix?" I said to the cat which purred and snuggled into me. I laughed and scratched behind its ears as I continued to wait for the food to cook. I briefly wondered if I could go out and catch a starter for my son myself though I dismissed the idea. The chances of me finding a pokémon he really wanted was slim at best. It didn't help that he was always so picky with the pokémon he caught in the pokémon games he played with his friends. He absolutely refused to catch the pokémon everyone else got like wurmples or sentret. He instead would run around in the game for hours trying to find a seedot or some other rare-ish pokémon.

A low chiming noise came on and I quickly rushed over to the oven to take out the food. I frowned realizing the food still wasn't done and placed it in the oven to cook some more. I placed the purrloin in my hands on the ground before walking to the living room. I sighed as another boring commercial came on as I took a sit, my purrloin taking a spot beside me. Sometimes I wondered what the point of having a television was. All Felix did was read his books and I never really paid attention to what's on. The only avid television watcher in our house was Felix's older sister, and she was currently on her own journey.

I reached for the remote to cut off the television when a commercial caught my eyes.

"For those seeking a new adventure come to the mysterious Shinto region. Here many pokémon await your capture with the majority of the island filled with pokémon from regions you may not have been before. Any and all trainers that want a new adventure can get here by boat; just print the special ticket out, online. As an added bonus we even give away starter pokémon for new trainers. The chance to join this region ends at the end of the month of September so hurry on trainers!"

As the commercial went on to show pictures of various pokémon from the five main regions I knew exactly what I was going to do. I smelled a faint burning smell and muttered something under my breathe before going to the food to see if I could salvage it.

xXx

_"What have you done?" The black haired man yelled as the building around him began to crumble._

_ "I did what was best for the people." The green haired man said sadly while looking at the place he was destroying. As he said that the floating island slowly began to crumble into rubble. The green haired man sighed before he was attacked by the dragon-type pokémon of the person he already defeated. However before the dragon could even get close enough to cause harm a flash of yellow put the dragon down._

_ "You're lying! You just destroyed the most powerful of all the regions. Now the people will perish!"_

_ "No… the people will be alright. You spent all of your time trying to power the kingdom that you forgot about your subjects… They all have moved on and have lives now. No long does the Alistair family rule over this region." With a flash of yellow light the green haired trainer began to glow though not the other trainer got another statement out._

_ "I'll remember this. I'll bear my hate down on you forever and one day I'll bring this kingdom back up to its glory!"_

_ "Alistair I know the pain of losing things you care about. I know the hate that you can feel when everything you know comes crashing down. But I'll bare your hatred one thousand times over if it is what it takes to help the people of this region. You are too blinded by what you think is right and what you perceive as wrong that you lost sight of what it really means to be the watcher of the grand kingdom. I'm sure that one day this kingdom will get revived but I hope by then that you have learned your lesson." And with that the legendary trainer…_

"Felix, time for dinner!" I sighed as I placed the book I was reading on my shelf and came down stairs. It was still afternoon when I looked outside though it was getting darker. When I got down stairs I could already smell the faint smell of burnt food. I sighed a bit though a smile came to my face. My mom's food almost always got burned a bit and the more she wanted it to come out right, the higher chance it had of burning. "Happy birthday." My mom said cheerily as I sat down. My food was already set which was unusual simply because she knew I preferred to make my own plate.

"Did something happen?" I ask my mom. The look she had on her face was that look she always wore when she knew victory was in her grasps and the only way for her to lose was for something unexpected happened. I knew the look from losing so many times in the various games we played together.

"Well make sure you enjoy your meal. And after you eat go upstairs and repack your bag." My mom said cheerily while she began eating her food. I looked at her purrloin for a clue on what was happening but she wasn't paying me much attention either.

"Um, can someone clue me in?" I asked to which my mom just smiled.

"We know you couldn't start your journey in Johto just yet because Elm has no starter pokémon for you to get. So how about we take you to a different region for your journey?" As soon as she said that I could feel the smile spreading across my face and that in turn just made hers even bigger. "I'll take that as a yes, so let's get you ready…after you eat of course." Never before has slightly burned lasagna tasted so good.

xXx

"So this is Olivine City?" I said excitedly as I looked around the expansive town. My eyes instantly went towards the lighthouse. The building was so large and almost gave off the feeling of power. No wonder people said most trainers made it a mission to climb all the way to the top.

"Yep, this is Olivine Town alright. Well the boat to Shinto isn't set to leave for another four hours, so do you want to look around?" my mom said while looking at a map in her hand.

"I'd like to get to the top of the lighthouse if that is at all possible." My mom looked at me and frowned a bit.

"I'm not sure if I can take on the trainers and pokémon that live in there. I've never been much of a battler." Even though she said that though, the look on her face that just made you believe she would try it anyways and sure enough her usual smile came back to her face. "I think we should try it though, I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

The walk towards the lighthouse wasn't that long though there were a lot of steps to get there. Then again if this amount of stairs was going to slow us down, we had no business trying to get to the top. Even though the walk to the lighthouse was mostly uneventful the scenery was beautiful. I knew now why most people said the Johto was the most beautiful of all the regions. The ocean just looked so…perfect. It was almost as if someone went through and made sure everything was just right so travelers could enjoy the view.

"Remember to stay by me at all times." My mom said though now that I looked at her she looked…different. She looked so energetic. Her black hair was now in a ponytail and her blue eyes shined with determination. She looked just like the pictures I saw of her when she was sixteen and on her journey. I could feel admiration for her inside me and I once again was happy that I looked almost like a carbon copy of her. Without another word my mom began to walk into the lighthouse and I followed happily.

The lighthouse was a bit dimmer than I thought it would be but the light filtering through the opens in the wall gave the place a surreal look.

"I'll give you the basics of battling with real pokémon." My mom told me as we walked through the lighthouse. "I would give a set of rules to work by but I'll let you learn by experience." Before I could say anything she shoved a pokéball into my hands. Without another work I released the pokémon inside. The pokémon stood about a foot and a half tall and has green skin. The lower part of the pokémon was covered in a skirt of red and yellow leaves and two flowers adorned her head.

"Bello?" The grass type said when she looked at me knowing I wasn't her trainer. Me and the pokémon both looked towards my mom who had another pokémon out. This one was a complete blue color and reminded me vaguely of a mirror. Two yellow eyes were on the pokémon's body and it looked at me with a cold calculating gaze.

"Hola, I want you to act as if you are Felix's pokémon okay?" She said to the grass pokémon who instantly perked up and let out a happy cry before talking over to stand at my side. "Okay Felix, You'll use her while I will use Flicker." She said while pointing at the bronzor. She pointed a pokéball at her purrloin and returned her before placing the pokéball in her pocket. "Now remember to stay by me and if you see anything out of the ordinary alert me okay?" My mom said to which I nodded. At that we continued to walk and I looked around in a mix of awe and excitement. I had a pokémon walking beside me in a place most trainers had to work to get to. However I noticed that it was as if the pokémon around the place were watching us carefully.

"Hey mom, do you feel as if something is strange here?" I asked to which she didn't immediately reply. "It feels as if something is watching us…" I said while looking around.

"There is something watching us, and there don't seem to be any trainers around here. This is strange, last time I checked the pokémon in Olivine Lighthouse were nice." I looked around at the pokémon however and the first thing I could feel was that they weren't dangerous, yet there was something here that wasn't right.

"Mom, I don't think the pokémon themselves changed, I think there's something here that shouldn't be here." As soon as I said that she gave me a quizzical look before we kept walking where we got to the stairs. Halfway up the stairs and both of my mom's pokémon started to look around themselves as if they sensed something was near.

"Something is going to appear soon." I said without thinking and this time when my mom looked at me she had a slightly worried look. However it quickly turned into a smile as she ruffled my hair playfully.

"Well then it's good that you told me that." Her hand seemed to get closer to her pockets though she stopped herself. "Remember to stay by me at all times." My mom said before we got to the top of the stairs and that was when the chaos began. Before anything happened, my mom's bronzor was in front of use a pink shield forming from its body and soon afterwards it was put to the test by a blade of air that slammed into the pokémon's body. Flicker's eyes shined blued for a moment before a small blast of psychic energy was shot out towards the location where the blade of air came from. Even before the pokémon gave off its location though by moving, I could see it perfectly. Four purple wings flapped furiously as the pokémon avoided the blast of psychic energy.

Before we could do anything another blast of wind flew at us, small blades of air slicing along with the attack towards us. However right before the attack made contact the pink shield from before appeared around me, my mom, and her pokémon. Even still though, the move blew us all of our feet, with the exception of my mom's bronzor who was floating.

"Felix tell Halo to use sweet scent, Flicker get ready to strike." My mom said to me and her pokémon and the three of us quickly obeyed. Halo did I small dance at the command that soon after released a pink cloud of fragrance that swirled around the room. However, before it could affect the bat pokémon it released its air cutter attack that knocked the smell away while almost blowing us all off our feet again. I noticed again that right before the wind from the attack came the pink barrier flashed again though slightly dimmer than the first two times.

"This isn't working out…" My mom said while looking at the bat that let out a cry before flying back into the darkness of the lighthouse's ceiling. Soon afterwards though, a series of small purple needles flew from the ceiling towards us. "Gyro ball now Flicker!" My mom shouted when she spotted the poison attack. The bronzor obeyed quickly spinning in place before getting in front of the attack. The bronzor went through the attack with ease went before slamming into the crobat who let out a whole of pain before flying away from the spinning bronzor, who followed closely.

"Felix, don't just stand there help me out." My mom said without turning to me.

"But I don't know Halo's moves." I said. Instead of replying she threw me a small metal device. "Really?" I said to which she nodded vaguely before telling her bronzor to dodge a weird flickering ball of light the crobat sent out. I opened the pokédex my mom had just given me and scanned the bellossom. After a few clicks and beeps all kinds of information on the bellossom species came up though I regrettably skipped it to get to the info on what this pokemon knew.

"Okay, Halo use giga drain!" I said. The grass pokémon did a small twirl before pointing at the crobat. Out of her hands shot three small balls of green energy. The crobat noticed the attack before it could fully and dodged away though the last of the balls hit the crobat. It let out a screech as the ball expanded over its body and shook violently before releasing the pokémon and coming back to Halo, who absorbed the ball. Soon afterwards the crobat was hit again by Flicker's psychic-typed attack.

"Cro!" The pokémon shouted in anger as it shook off the attack, wings flapping all the while. "Bat!" The pokémon shouted out before its wings burst into purple light. Without pausing a second, the pokémon was flying towards the pokémon, only I could tell it was not aiming for the pokémon. Even while Flicker was moving to intercept the attack the crobat maneuvered around the mirror pokémon. However it didn't reach its intended target my mom because soon I was between the attack and mom. Awkwardly the pokémon seemed to try to pull back from hitting me but before it could the attack sliced twice across my chest. The attack shot me back painfully into my mom who caught me.

"Felix are you alright?" My asked worried as blood slowly began to pour from the two wounds. I tried to say something but all that came out of my mouth was a pained gasp. I looked up to my mom had tears in her eyes. However now her eyes were even more determined as I looked at them. "Halo, Flicker let's lead the crobat away from Felix, quickly." The two pokémon obeyed instantly. Through their respective attacks to try to force the pokémon back. "Violet please take care of my Felix." My mom said before letting out her purrloin, who was quick to get serious when it noticed the situation. "Please be alright Felix." My mom said to be before turning back to the battle and ordering her pokémon to fight back the crobat, and her pokémon were fighting twice as hard as before.

Soon afterwards my mom was gone out of my sight though I could hear the faint echo of her issuing commands. I let out a pained moan as the wound on my chest burned harshly. I was slowly beginning to notice that my vision was blurring around the edges. Pokémon were starting to gather around me as well and Violet was working to make sure they all stayed away, her claws glowing a sinister black as she growled at the pokémon. The pokémon who did get close were sent running back as she slashed at them with the attack.

"Wow, today was a good day huh…" I said quietly while the burning sensation surged through my whole body. My vision was getting blurrier by the second and I could vaguely hear a soft whine from Violet, though I just couldn't seem to move my body to comfort her. The pokémon that had gathered around me seemed to be just content with watching what was going to happen, whether I was going to pull through or die here in the Olivine Lighthouse. Before my vision went black I could see what looked like a person running towards me.

xXx

_"Not yet, come on kid don't die on us like this." A masculine voice said. I looked up to see the blurry image of several people in white outfits with mask over their faces. I couldn't really feel what was happening to me but whatever was happening was not good. I felt so, detached from my body and I was slowly realizing that it was an operation but it couldn't be my body. The person was so small and fragile looking, almost like it was a baby. I was jarred out of my thoughts by the person who was talking earlier when he let out a curse._

_ "Vitals aren't looking good… The child's body is collapsing on itself, there's nothing we can do to stop it. Someone go tell the parents this child, won't last past tomorrow evening…" He said with a tone of finality that scared me. How could you just give up on someone like that? However I could tell the doctor was just doing his job, even as he walked out the room I could see a stream of tears running down his face. I looked on last time at the suffering baby that was dying before walking out of the room and following the doctor. Soon I was in the room and my heart almost stopped at the sight, there was three people all in tears as the doctor told them the news. One of them was a man, with short chestnut colored hair. He was kind of slight in build though I could tell he worked out. However he was the only one I didn't know. The little girl that looked like the man from before looked just like a younger version of my sister and the lady that was crying was definitely my mother._

_ "What is going on here?" I said but no one answered and as I looked at myself I could understand why. I was nothing but silver like vapor, a spirit. "Is that me? But I didn't die at that age, I'm sixteen…right?" I said confused. What if my entire life was an illusion…what if I never truly existed in the first place! "But I want to exist…" I said to myself sadly as I walked back to the room with the child. He was so frail, his breathe coming in long painful gasps. I was once again distracted as a pink figure flew by and around me. However before I could get a good look at the creature the vision around me changed and I was once again in the hospital, this time at night however._

_ I looked down at the child and his skin was even paler. His chest was rising and falling raggedly and I was amazed, was my will to live that great? But even then I knew something had to happen, there is no way he would just get better something had to happen._

_ "Do we have a deal?" I heard a voice say down the hall and I quickly moved into that direction. There stood a man in a purple and black robe. I couldn't see his face or anything to really identify him, and yet my mom seemed to listen to every word he said, even though I knew someone dressed like that could not be good._

_ "Do you promise to save my son's life?" My mom said to the man who nodded his head in confirmation. My mom hung her head down before finally saying, "Go ahead…" The man walked down the hallway towards the person who was both me and not me. As stood over the body of the past me he pulled out an orb. It was the most spectacular thing I'd ever seen. The orb swirled with many colors that alternated rapidly. However before I could examine it more it was shoved into the baby's chest, where it slipped in easily. However as soon as it happened a screamed ripped its way out of my throat as my chest felt like it was set ablaze. The baby was also wailing in pain and it felt like my head was turning into liquid. I fell to my knees as the pain only increased and I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, and I couldn't I could move._

_ However before it could get worse I was enveloped in the arms of someone I didn't know. I looked up to see what I could only describe as an angel. Long pale green hair framed the person's face and her blue eyes showed kind warmth. _

_ "Be gone memories." She said softly and soon the burning in my chest was gone and the place I was in disappeared into what looked like a soft grassy meadow. As I stood up slowly I looked around at the place and for some reason felt like I was at home. In the middle of the field though there was a garden, and that was where attention turned. There was absolutely nothing there except two flowers, and both of them were pretty small. One of them glowed with a red warmth while the other stood strong and proud, despite its small size._

_ "This is your garden; take care of what you plant here." The girl said before turning and walking away._

_ "Wait, what does that mean?" I tried to run after the girl but soon my whole body jumped. And the meadow began to fade away._

xXx

My eyes shot open as a wave of energy surged through me. As soon as my eyes were open my mouth was being forced open and I was being forced to drink something bitter. I coughed up some of the liquid violently as I forced myself to sit up. I quickly regretted it as a flash of pain went through me that floored me instantly. A heard a soft purr beside me and look to see my mom's purloin right beside me.

"Wow you sure are more persistent than I thought you'd be. Then again your mom is about as stubborn as you are so I can see where you got it from." A female voice said to be. I looked up at the girl and instantly knew who she was from her long brown hair. She was Kimberly the gym leader of Olivine City.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the gym leader while trying to get up again. However before my endeavors got me anywhere I was pushed down by another figure. I turned to see the stern glare of a blue and black jackal like figure. Its paws were glowing a soft pink color and before long said paw were on my chest. "What is it doing?" I asked the gym leader even while I instantly felt better.

"She's using heal pulse on you." The brown haired gym leader said while the lucario kept at work. "Clare isn't really good with the move but she gets the job done. Now here drink this, there is still some poison left in your system." With that she poured a cup of some blue liquid out of a bottle. As she handed me the cup I could tell instantly that it was the bitter liquid from before.

I reluctantly drunk the liquid down with a grimace though I did get the approving grunt from the lucario, for all it was worth. "Have you seen my mom around here?" I asked the girl to which she gave me thumbs up.

"I saw her and before you ask, yes she's alright. She is currently trying to hunt that crobat down. She's really hasty though, she should learn to keep her energy in check." Kimberly said as the lucario finished her job. With a grunt the lucario helped me to my feet.

"Why would my mom try to catch the crobat?" I said while trying to stay upright which got a laugh from the lucario before it steadied me.

"Well if she has the crobat then it can't hurt anyone else. But anyways, why are you here?" Kimberly said as we walked around the lighthouse.

"Oh, I wanted to see what looked the view top of the lighthouse would look before I leave to go to Shinto." I said as we continued to look around for my mother. I briefly wondered about how big this lighthouse had to be for it to take us this long to find her.

"Well you should hurry, the boat leaves in two hours and you don't want to be rushing to get on the boat last minute." Kimberly said with a smile as we began to ascend up a flight of stairs. I nodded as we approached the stairs just for my mom to jump out of nowhere and surprise us.

Before I could say anything I was smothered in a hug from my mom. She didn't say anything and no tears fell down her face but I could tell she was relieved to see me. Beside her a small red fox like pokémon was standing by her side.

"I'm okay seriously mom." I said as she finally released me from her hug. I took a look at the pokémon by her again before my mom noticed I was looking at it.

"Oh this is Karin, she was my starter." My mom said as she bent down to pet the pokémon. The pokémon barked happily at the attention before my mom got back up. "So are you ready to leave yet?" She said as she began to return her pokémon.

"We haven't seen the top of the lighthouse yet, we can't leave yet." I said as I looked at the stairs. "Besides we'll have plenty of time to make it to the boat." I said to my mom as I began to run up the stairs. My mom laughed before following me up while the gym leader just rolled her eyes. As I reached the top my mouth dropped. The scene was breathe taking. It was almost as if I could reach up and take away a part of the sky.

"It's breathtaking isn't it." Kimberly said as she looked out of the window like hole in the wall. "My great grandmother use to always come up here with her favorite pokémon. The rest of the people in our family since then have always followed the tradition of climbing this lighthouse every weekend."

"So the reason you found us was because of your family traditions." She gave me a smile and nodded.

"You could say that, or maybe it was fated that we would meet. But let's forget that for now. You have a boat to catch and if we stay up here talking you're going to miss it." I nodded at what she said and me and my mom both turned to leave before she said one last thing. "I'm sure we will meet a gain some time, so stay strong until then, okay?"

"You can beat on it." I said confidently before me and my left the gym leader behind so we could leave.

xXx

I sighed as I watched the kid run off with his mom. There was something different about him and just from looking at Clare I could easily tell that she agreed. Then again I should have known something like this would happen. I turned around to look at one of the shadows on the floor just to see a man walk out from them. I couldn't see much of him because of the long black robe he wore. The only things that were easily seen were his hands and the glowing emblem on his robe.

"I'm glad you listened to my letter otherwise things wouldn't have turned out so good for that child." He said and I could just fell the smirk he had under the hood of his robe. Descending down from the ceiling flew down the crobat that had attacked the two from before.

"Why would you do that to a child like that? What's so special about him that you would try to kill him like that? And on top of that why would you want me to save him?"

"So many questions and yet none of them I really wish to answer, what a shame. Besides you can barely call him a child when he's only three years younger than you are Kimberly." He said before turning to one of the openings on top of the lighthouse. "I have to agree with the child though, this view is amazing." He sighed before turning his head towards me. "This day has come off rather well hasn't it? Though I wonder what affect it would have one him if he found out the gym leader he just met died?" My blood ran cold instantly at the words and soon my lucario was ready to attack the stranger just for him to laugh. "Don't worry; you dying doesn't help my plans any. In fact having a goal to strive for is an excellent thing for him to have. Well I must be off; I have a future to plan." He said with, his voice filled with a sense of superiority.

"And what makes you think I'm just going to let you leave here after you just threatened to kill me and after harming him. Clare get him." I shouted and instantly the lucario was dashing at the man. The crobat moved to intercept her and normally its faster speed would have allowed it to stop her but with a burst of speed the crobat was struck in the midsection and sent back to the trainer. The crobat stopped right before it collided with its trainer before sending a blade of wind at the jackal pokemon that hit her harshly though instead of flinching she kept charging forward with her paws cloaked in darkness in the shape of a claw. The crobat was struck right between its eyes having no option to dodge since that would have resulted in its trainer getting hit. I felt some regret for the loyal crobat as I could see blood fly from the crobat's head as if was stricken down.

"My my, such an underhanded method from a gym leader, you should be ashamed of yourself." He said sarcastically while recalling the crobat. "Though I'm glad I picked right when choosing a gym leader for him to get acquainted with."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. I said and with that my lucario moved to pin down the man just for a blast of fire to come from the opening in the wall though before the attack could connect Clare put up a barrier of green light to protect her with, flames dancing around the attack harmlessly. However it did give the man enough time to jump out the opening onto a black, three headed dragon.

"Well then gym leader of Olivine City, we will meet again later." He said laughing as he flew away on the hydra pokemon. I briefly considered chasing him down though I knew that my skarmory wouldn't be much of a match against his hydreigon. With a sigh I began to descend down the lighthouse my lucario in tow.

xxXxx

Well that is the end of the first chapter of my rewrite. I hope that anyone who reads this leaves me a review. If you found any glaring mistakes or if you think something could be done to improve it please tell me in a review or a pm. I can't get better without your help.


End file.
